


What Makes A Family?

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Are Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are the best dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: A very worn out Eddie comforts his 2-month-old daughter and thinks about his little family.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	What Makes A Family?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @Bellamaywrites

Eddie groaned loudly as the wailing woke him up from a heavy sleep, the cries shooting through his brain and making his body wince. He could’ve sworn that he had only just closed his eyes when the crying had started again. Their little bundle of joy had been screaming all day and night, still in her three hour routine of screaming, eating, changing, playing, rocking, sleeping. Eddie felt like he was going insane as the baby monitor echoed out the high pitch cries of his two-month-old daughter. 

“Richie…” Eddie grumbled without even opening his eyes, he rolled over and put his arm across Richie’s chest, “Go get your daughter please.” Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie where it had been wresting under Eddie’s neck in the night. He pulled Eddie in so he could lie on his bare chest.

“No way it’s your turn.” Richie moaned, moving his face into Eddie’s messy bed hair. 

“Rich I have work today… I need more sleep…” Eddie could feel himself drifting off again, but the cries began to get louder. Eddie was sure he could hear her from down the hall, not just through the monitor. 

“But I have to look after that monster all day today,” Richie muttered. Eddie groaned loudly, as he put his palm on Richie’s bare chest and heaved himself up. Richie groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet up his body.

“Shut up, I’m going.” Eddie groaned angrily, but he still ran his hand through Richie’s curly hair. Eddie felt like his eyes weren’t even open as he tumbled out of his bedroom and down the corridor to his daughter’s room, wearing his boxers and an oversized shirt that once belonged to Richie. As he opened the door, he saw the nearly purple face and scrunched up firsts of his daughter. The screeching filled the room, waking Eddie up, but not enough for him not to trip as he made his way to the crib. Eddie hadn’t wanted to use a dummy, but now he wished he could go back on his relentless arguing with Richie.

“Baby, I’m coming, shhhh,” He bent down into the crib and picked her up in his arms, letting her thrashing around body settle into his chest. “I’ve got you, angel,” Eddie whispered into her ear as he rocked her slowly. He breathed in her scent and kissed gently into the side of her face as she began to settle. Her sniffles still made Eddie’s heartbreak. He hated it. Eddie carried her out of the room and down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen to get a bottle. Eddie kept her small body on his shoulder, gently stroking her back and with the other hand fumbled around to heat up a bottle for her. 

Richie was the one that brought up the idea of having a baby, and Eddie had laughed it off at first, but when he saw Richie’s face drop, Eddie stopped laughing. A nervous fear had crept into his stomach as nausea took over his body. When he was married to Myra, the talk of children came up a couple of times, all from Myra. Eddie said he didn’t want children, and Myra married him knowing that. So she left it. He was terrified that he would end up like his mother, or worse, his kids would end up like Myra. But when Richie had brought it up, Eddie realised he never told Richie any of his anxieties, and he wasn’t going to tell him in that moment as they sat in the crowded restaurant. He sipped his wine and nodded. The conversation hadn’t come up again for another 6 months after there wedding and they were looking for a house. They were walking around an open house when Richie had pointed into a room and said, _“this could be a good nursery.”_ Safe to say the didn’t buy that house since Eddie locked himself in the bathroom and threw up for an hour. Eddie confessed to Richie his fears through sobs on a strangers bathroom after he let him in. Richie didn’t bring it up ever again. But then Richie took Eddie to meet his friends, unknown to Eddie, they had just had a new baby. Eddie uncomfortably stared at the newborn as Richie tried to pass them to Eddie. But as soon as Eddie put his arms around the sleeping baby, his heart melted. Richie was smirking like he knew exactly what he was doing. Eddie’s anxieties started easing up and every time he saw small baby shoes or a cute cuddly toy, he made squealy noises and paw at Richie. From there, everything started to fall into place. 

Eddie sighed as he held the bottle, going towards the armchair. But the memory of Richie and Eddie stood in the hospital in the first time made him spin around and go up the stairs. His daughter was still whining in his arms as he walked into his bedroom. Eddie pulled the duvet back on his side as he shuffled into the bed. Richie groaned as he sleepily rolled over to face Eddie. Eddie held his daughter in his arm as he lifted the warm bottle to her mouth, and she put her lips around the bottle, making her cries stop. Richie shuffled closer to Eddie, putting his head on his legs and hugging them. Eddie chuckled slightly as he fed his daughter and peered over her to see Richie’s messy hair falling over his face. Eddie leant back again, letting his head hit the headboard. 

Eddie thought about when they went to pick her up, it felt like Eddie’s life stopped when he walked into the room. Eddie had picked her up first with Richie draped over his shoulder. They both looked down at her closed eyes and the way her small pink lips opened and closed slowly as she slept. Richie had touched her small hands, letting her curl her small hand around one of his shaky fingers. Eddie was terrified that he wasn’t going to be a good father and the drive to the hospital was filled with anxiety. So much so, he was scared of his driving. He had gripped the steering wheel with shaking hands, trying to control his breathing. Richie had gently put a hand on Eddie’s leg. Richie had asked if Eddie was ok and Eddie had just nodded. Eddie didn’t want to share the anxiety of not having a paternal instinct towards a child that didn’t share his DNA. But as soon as held her, there was an overwhelming love suddenly within Eddie. He was holding his daughter. Their daughter. 

Eddie started feeling himself drift as his eyes shut but fought with his body to stay awake. 

“Babe, you’re gonna have to talk to me to keep me awake,” Eddie muttered and Richie groaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Eddie’s knees. Eddie bounced his knees up slightly, knocking Richie up. Richie groaned loudly again as he sat up, fumbling for his glasses. He rested on his elbows and let out a loud yawn. Richie looked to the side to see Eddie smiling down at their daughter as he fed her. 

“I know I said she was a monster, but this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Richie smiled sleepily. Eddie smiled at Richie and gave a breathy laugh. Richie pulled himself up, and leaned his head onto Eddie’s shoulder and look down at their baby. “She’s so beautiful,” Richie mumbled, letting his finger touch her rosy cheek. 

“Damn right.” Eddie laughed. “She’s our baby.” Richie leaned up and kissed Eddie on the cheek, before putting his cheek back onto Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @Bellamaywrites
> 
> Don't forget to leave some love x


End file.
